1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to water level control devices for swimming pools, and more particularly to a portable device for maintaining swimming pool water level which is releasibly engageable with the swimming pool skimmer.
2. Prior Art
Modern swimming pools lose water in several ways on a daily basis. Swimming pool water is lost through evaporation, splashing the water out of the pool, leaks in the swimming pool lining and drain valves and leaks in the water filtration system. The water lost in these ways must be replenished on a frequent basis so as to maintain a desired water level in the swimming pool.
Maintaining this desired water level is of utmost importance in maintaining pool cleanliness as built-in skimmers positioned at the desired water level function most efficiently, if at all, in removing debris from the water surface when the swimming pool water is at the desired height.
One simple method of maintaining swimming pool water level is to periodically simply manually open a fill valve or a garden hose so as to flow fresh water into the pool. Applicant is also aware of a number of patented prior art devices which are intended to accomplish a similar function automatically as listed below:
______________________________________ Inventor Patent No. ______________________________________ Gibbs 5,203,038 Yovanofski 4,607,399 Tams 4,574,405 Hodge 4,342,125 St. Ledger 4,621,657 Kinkead, et al. 4,724,552 Snyder 4,972,530 Diemond, et al. 3,616,918 Maxhimer 4,445,238 ______________________________________
However, none of these devices provide a portable system for releasible engagement with the skimmer which is connectable to the discharge end of a conventional garden hose. The present invention providing such features is also very economical to manufacture, preferably utilizing a toilet ball cock valve and float assembly to control water flow and p.v.c. tubular components.